Ouvre les yeux et tu verras comme le monde est beau
by Solax
Summary: Sakura a perdu son père. Elle n'arrive pas à s'en remettre et pourtant, elle retourne en cours pour son meilleur ami. Cependant, sa rencontre avec le nouvel élève va complètement changer sa vie. Qui est-il? Pourquoi l'obsède-t-il tant? Beaucoup de questions qui attendent des réponses.
1. Chapter 1

I

_« Je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais ce que je sais c'est que tu seras bientôt à moi. » S.U._

Mon réveil sonna. Quelle chose horrifiante qu'un réveil. Ça vous secoue au plein milieu d'un rêve –et au meilleur moment en plus- au moyen d'un son strident. Décidemment, je n'aimais pas les réveils. Cependant, étant donné l'heure à laquelle je m'étais couchée hier soir, je n'avais aucun autre moyen de m'assurer d'être réveiller ce matin, d'où la nécessité du réveil.

Je mis la couette sur ma tête et soupirai. Je n'avais pas envie de me lever, je n'avais pas envie de retourner en cours et de voir la pitié sur leurs visages. Je savais que la compassion était la réaction typique des personnes en dehors du problème avec leurs phrases toutes faites comme « si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, je suis là » ou « je sais ce que tu vis mais ne t'inquiète pas, avec le temps, la douleur disparaît » seulement je peux vous assurer que ça n'aide en rien.

Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing.

Quel bruit insupportable.

Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing.

Je vais éclater ce réveil.

Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…

Un son affolant retentit. Normal, je venais de jeter cet objet de torture contre le mur. Un de moins. Je fis une minute de silence pour ce réveil qui avait réussi à tenir cinq minutes de plus que le précédent et me levai. Après tout, je lui avais promis que je viendrais. J'attrapai des affaires au hasard et allai dans la salle de bain me préparer. Enfin « préparer » était un bien grand mot quand on s'habillait juste. Je pris tout de même le temps de me regarder dans le miroir et de faire mon bilan quotidien. Mes cheveux roses étaient attachés en une queue de cheval laissant s'échapper quelques mèches rebelles, mes yeux vert, ternes étaient entourés de cernes, ma peau pâle paraissait translucide.

_« Toujours aussi pathétique ma petite Sakura »_ murmurait une voix dans ma tête. Je sais. Je sortis rapidement de la salle de bain et descendis dans la cuisine. Je m'arrêtai vaguement devant une photo de famille située sur le petit muret au dessus de la cheminée. On me voyait enfant tenant la main à un bel homme : mon père. Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux. Non, je ne pleurerai pas maintenant, pas aujourd'hui. Il est temps d'arrêter tout ça. Ça fait cinq mois après tout. J'ouvris le placard à la recherche de quelque chose à manger mais la vue de tous ses gâteaux remplis de sucre et de calories, me dégoutèrent. Je me rabattis sur une pomme, c'était toujours mieux que rien même si je ne ferai pas long feu avec ça. Je m'installai sur le canapé pour manger et fixai la cheminée. Déjà cinq mois, cinq mois qu'il était mort. Le temps passait vite, et pourtant j'avais l'impression qu'il passait lentement. Quelle ironie. Je me relevai, jetai ce qu'il restait de ma pomme – c'est-à-dire la moitié- et sortit fermant la porte à clé. Ma mère était déjà partie au travail, enfin, je ne suis même pas sûre qu'elle soit rentrée… Le fait est qu'elle n'était pas à la maison au moment où je partis en cours. Je pris les escaliers et descendis. J'habitais dans un immeuble banal dans le centre de Konoha à dix minutes du plus grand lycée de la ville. Cependant certains intituleraient mon immeuble de « chic » et mon lycée de « cher et bon » donc, par définition, je suis une bourge. Je ne sais pas si c'est une chance ou une malchance, et à vrai dire je pouvais vivre sous les ponts, j'en avais plus rien à faire. Pourquoi suis-je aussi morose ? Parce qu'il y a cinq mois, j'ai perdu la seule personne au monde qui m'aidait à supporter tous les problèmes : mon père. Mes parents ont eus une magnifique histoire : ils se sont rencontrés au lycée, sont tombés amoureux et ne se sont plus jamais quittés. Malgré le fait que leur statut social était différend, l'ambition et la ténacité de ma mère l'a fait s'intégrer dans le monde huppé de mon père. Deux qualités requises pour être avocate après tout. Mon père, lui, était à l'armée en tant que médecin. Ses parents, donc mes grands-parents paternels, n'avaient jamais accepté le choix de leur fils, étant donné que mon grand-père avait toujours voulu qu'il reprenne l'entreprise familiale. Nous avions pratiquement aucun contact avec eux, je les ai vu que quelque fois quand j'étais jeune mais j'en gardais un souvenir très flou. A cause de son travail, mon père partait généralement pour des cycles de six mois ; il revenait toujours avec des fleurs pour ma mère et une figurine en bois pour moi. J'en avais plein dans ma chambre, principalement des animaux de toutes sortes. Seulement un jour, il n'était tout simplement pas rentré. Nous avions vues, ma mère et moi, aux infos qu'il y avait des problèmes météorologiques et qu'aucun n'avion ne décollait nulle part de ce fait ne nous étions pas inquiétées. Puis le jour de mon anniversaire, un lieutenant toquait à la porte, nous important cette lettre que toutes familles de soldat redoutent. Une larme perla le long de ma joue suite à ce souvenir. Je l'essuyai vivement et m'engouffrai dans le lycée. J'étais arrivée tôt, aucun élève n'était à l'horizon. Je montai vivement en classe, je commençai par une de mes matières préférées : français. Je m'installai au dernier rang, près de la fenêtre.

Cela faisait cinq mois que je n'étais pas venue en cours sachant que… l'accident de mon père eut lieu fin juin nous nous trouvions en novembre et le froid, les nuages ne s'étaient pas fait priés. Nous étions tous blottis dans diverses doudounes ou manteaux à fourrure, jean, gans, bonnets, de vrais petits tops modèles. Je savais que mon retour allait faire parler, je ne m'y étais pas vraiment préparée mentalement mais ce n'était pas grave, autant affronter le taureau par les cornes. Je décidai d'enlever mon manteau une fois réchauffée et sortis mes affaires. Les élèves arrivaient doucement, certains saluaient leurs amis, d'autres couraient se réchauffer à l'intérieur du bâtiment, d'autres fumaient. Souvent, je comparais le lycée à une ville miniature. Si on y regarde de plus près une vraie société se déroule à l'intérieur : il y a des hommes, des femmes, des amitiés, des amours, des prises de têtes, des statuts plus ou moins élevés, différents jobs, des animaux, des humains, des choses… Oui, nous étions une mini-société. Je clignai des yeux et vis que des élèves étaient entrés dans la salle de classe où je me trouvais. J'en reconnus quelques uns mais je ne m'attardai pas plus sur eux. Je n'avais pas envie qu'ils viennent me voir, je n'avais pas envie d'aller le voir je retombai dans mon esprit. D'ailleurs, je n'avais pas vu la raison de ma présence ici. C'était mon meilleur ami, du moins la chose que je considérais comme mon meilleur ami. Ce n'était pas quelqu'un de très intelligent mais il était gentil, loyal, protecteur et insupportable évidemment. De toute manière, s'il était arrivé, il aurait fait tellement de bruit que je n'aurais pu que l'entendre.

En parlant de bruit, j'eus la sincère impression que quelque chose venait de se manger le parquet. Sortant de ma torpeur, je regardai près de la porte et découvris le truc qui me servait de meilleur ami, par terre. Je l'avais dit, il se ferait remarqué. Je soupirai et lui lançai un regard peu amène. Il riait bêtement en se frottant l'arrière de la tête. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Il se relevait.

« Naruto, tu devrais faire plus attention, lança une douce et mélodieuse voix. »

Je reconnus cette voix, c'était notre chère et douce Hinata Hyûga. Hinata était une fille douce, pure, plein de bonté. Elle était de taille moyenne, elle avait de magnifiques yeux couleur perle qui ressortaient d'autant plus que ses cheveux étaient bruns. Elle était fine et chacun de ses gestes portaient une grande grâce. Sans oublier qu'elle faisait partie des personnes les plus intelligentes du lycée. Je l'avais toujours envié, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, j'avais pourtant essayé de lui expliquer. Elle avait toujours été secrètement amoureuse de Naruto mais elle était trop timide pour lui avouer.

« Désolé Hinata, répondit le Blond en se souriant bêtement. »

Il se releva et balaya la classe du regard, à la recherche de quelqu'un : moi. J'aurais souhaité me cacher mais en voyant le sourire qu'il fit en me voyant, je regrettai cette pensée. Naruto était un grand gringalet blond aux yeux blonds azurs. Il faisait souvent preuve d'une stupidité incroyable mais était quelqu'un sur qui on pouvait compter. Nous nous connaissions depuis notre plus tendre enfance. Il avait toujours été secrètement amoureux d'Hinata mais il était trop bête pour lui avouer. Il s'élança dans la classe dans ma direction, me prit dans ses bras et me souleva du sol en me serrant fort. J'étouffai.

« J'é…J'étouffe imbé…cile, suffoquai-je.

Pardon ! Il me reposa au sol, c'est juste que je suis tellement heureux de te voir Sakura. »

Je sentis une légère chaleur se répandre dans mon cœur. Moi aussi Naruto, moi aussi. Mais je me gardai bien de lui dire. Je me rassis. Hinata le rejoint.

« Sakura ! Comme ça fait plaisir de te revoir.

Je suis contente aussi, Hinata. »

Bon d'accord, j'avais dit ça un peu froidement. Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute, je ne sais pas, ou plutôt, je ne sais plus comment être chaleureuse. Hinata s'installa à côté de moi tandis que Naruto s'asseyait devant. Je sentais qu'Hinata avait envie d'ajouter quelque chose, mais ne lui donnant pas d'ouverture, je me fermai sur moi-même en écoutant de la musique. Non, je ne voulais pas de pitié et encore moins venant des personnes à qui je tiens. Je ne fis plus attention à rien jusqu'à ce que le professeur entre en cours et que le silence régna. Notre professeur entama l'appel.

« Sakura Haruno ? Absente comme d'habitude.

Il se trouve que je suis là. »

Le professeur sursauta, leva les yeux et me regarda surpris.

« Et bien, c'est aimable de nous honorer de votre présence mademoiselle.

Tout le plaisir est pour moi. »

Il fronça les sourcils mais ne releva et continua sa besogne. Je sentis un regard sur moi mais je ne tournais pas la tête vers la source de ce regard. J'espérais juste être sur mon bon profil… je ris intérieurement. Quel humour Haruno, quel humour ! Je ne prêtais plus vraiment attention au cours, même si c'était ma matière préférée, je n'avais pas envie de me concentrer. J'avais envie de dormir, en fait. Mais bon, je devais quand même donner une bonne impression, je ne fis donc que somnoler. A la fin de deux interminables heures, Naruto se tourna vers moi.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être ici ?

Honnêtement ? c'est un ennuie. »

Naruto m'offrit un grand sourire.

« Il faut absolument qu'on te présente quelqu'un Hinata et moi. Il est arrivé cette année, et cet un vieil ami à moi. Alors accueil le gentiment veux-tu ?

Je ferais de mon mieux. »

Naruto se leva.

« Je reviens, ne faites pas trop de bêtises pendant mon absence les filles ! Il nous adressa un clin d'œil et partit je ne sais où. »

J'espérai juste que ça ne soit pas un Naruto bis, je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir le supporter.

« Sakura, je t'ai fait quelque chose. »

Intriguée, je regardai vers elle et constatai qu'il y avait une petite boite en velours pourpre juste devant elle. Quand est-ce que cette boite était apparue ? Suis-je à ce point ailleurs pour ne pas remarquer des détails pareils ? j'étais plus observatrice, avant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-dedans ?

Ouvre, tu verras, Hinata sourit. »

J'attrapai la boite et entrepris de l'ouvrir. Elle venait attisée ma curiosité, je n'avais pas vraiment reçu de cadeau depuis un bail. De plus, je me demandais pour quelle occasion m'offrait-elle cela. A l'intérieur de la boite se trouvait une très jolie bague probablement en argent avec une pierre précieuse verte au milieu. Mon dieu, ça devait coûter des millions.

« Hinata, je… ne peux pas accepter, murmurai-je émue.

Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. Cette bague est symbolique. Dans notre famille, pour les femmes, nous avons pour coutume d'offrir un bijou à la personne que nous considérons comme notre meilleure amie. Et c'est ce que tu es pour moi, Sakura. Hinata posa sa main sur mon bras, je sais que je n'ai pas été très présente pour toi ces derniers temps et je sais aussi que tu as besoin d'être seule mais cette bague sera là pour te rappeler que où que tu sois, je suis près de toi et que je te soutiens. Et puis… ça fait maintenant trois mois que nous nous connaissons et je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de les fêter avec toi alors voici le cadeau que je t'offre. »

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Je les retins et enfila la bague à mon index.

« Merci, merci… »

Je la pris dans mes bras, la serrai très fort et fermai fort les yeux pour ne pas pleurer. On se tint comme cela pendant quelques instants, puis nous fûmes interrompues par un lutin blond.

« Sakura ! Sakura ! Sakura ! Sakura !

Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, Naruto.

Ce n'est pas drôle, lança-t-il, boudeur.

Ah bon ? Je trouve pourtant que j'aie un humour hilarant. »

Mon ton était sarcastique mais je réussis quand même à le faire sourire.

« Sakura, je te présente Sasuke Uchiwa. Sasuke, je te présente Sakura Haruno. »

Il s'écarta et laissa place à la plus belle personne que je n'eue jamais vue. Déjà, on pouvait le qualifier d'homme, un vrai de vrai. Il était façonné à la perfection : grand et imposant avec un certain charisme qui vous charmait et vous intimait le respect. Il donnait une impression de nonchalance, avec un petit air de « j'en-ai-rien-à-foutre » qui le rendait irrésistible. Mais ce ne fut pas ces muscles sensuellement moulés dans son t-shirt qui m'hypnotisa mais ce fut ses yeux, deux onyx profond qui vous faisaient voyager dès que vous vous y perdiez. Ses cheveux, en symbiose avec la couleur de ses yeux, étaient coiffés en pique derrière sa tête et lui donnait un genre étourdissant. Je restai quelque minute muette, figée sur place. Je pense que ce fut à cet instant précis que je sus que cet homme allait changer ma vie. Restait à définir si ça allait être en bien ou en mal.

Sasuke ne sut quoi faire : il venait d'être frappé par la foudre. Cette jeune fille devant lui, ces yeux, sa bouche, son nez, ses cheveux, absolument tout lui donnait envie de la connaître, de la toucher, de la sentir. C'est pourquoi il se battit un masque de marbre sur le visage, pas question qu'il montre les sentiments qu'elle lui apportait sinon elle s'en servirait à son avantage, comme _Elle_ l'avait déjà fait. Cependant, il se surprit à avoir cette pensée :_ Je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais ce que je sais c'est que tu seras bientôt à moi. _


	2. Excuses!

Coucou tout le monde !

Je tenais à m'excuser pour la grande pause que j'ai faite suite à mon premier chapitre, mais disons que mon pc a décidé de me lâcher juste après que j'eusse posté ce chapitre –'. Bref, je suis de retour et je compte bien écrire le chapitre 2 et peut-être (je dis bien peut-être) le chapitre 3. Merci beaucoup à ceux qui lisent mon histoire

A bientôt !


	3. Chapter 2

_« Demain est un autre jour » _

Je fermai les yeux et laissai le vent caresser mon visage. Il était exactement midi vingt-et-une et ça faisait deux heures et cinq minutes que ce Sasuke envahissait mes pensées.

_« - Sakura, je te présente Sasuke Uchiwa. Sasuke, je te présente Sakura Haruno. »_

Sasuke Uchiwa, Sasuke Uchiwa. Sasuke. Uchiwa. Quelque chose en moi voulait le voir, lui parler. Mais une autre partie souhaitait s'enfuir loin, très loin de lui. Quelque chose avait changé dans mon cœur : une sorte de chaleur, de douceur qui m'envahissait quand je pensais à lui. Pourtant, nous n'avions pas vraiment eu de conversation. J'avais rougis comme une tomate et avait été incapable de parler la voix m'avait manqué. Sasuke n'avait pas vraiment fait d'effort non plus, il avait continué de me fixer pendant de très longues minutes puis finalement, il avait tourné les talons et était parti sans un mot, sans un bruit. Je me sentais coupable, après tout j'étais sûre que c'était à cause de moi qu'il était parti. Je devais lui avoir fait peur avec mes cheveux roses, mes cernes sous les yeux, ma pâleur un vrai zombie. Je devrais m'excuser d'ailleurs. Je notai dans un coin de ma tête qu'il faudrait que je demande à Naruto dans quelle classe Sasuke est et quelles sont ses horaires pour pouvoir aller le voir.

A la suite de cet accident, les heures de cours s'étaient déroulées rapidement, sans que je n'y porte vraiment d'attention. A l'heure de déjeuné, j'avais décidé de m'isoler sur le toit du lycée. Hinata, Naruto et moi avions l'habitude de s'y retrouver pour parler, manger l'année dernière. Mais ça, c'était avant. Avant que tout arrive. Avant que je me renferme sur moi-même. Avant. Maintenant, la solitude était ma meilleure amie et la joie ma pire ennemie.

Je sortis mes cours et, faute d'avoir autre chose à faire, j'étudiai. Je n'étais pas spécialement une bonne élève, j'étais plutôt dans la moyenne. Seulement, j'avais raté bon nombre de cours et je me devais de rattraper mon retard. Après tout, même si pour moi la vie s'était arrêtée, pour les autres, elle continuait. C'est pour ça que je devais au moins assurer mon avenir. Je ne voulais pas décevoir ma mère, maintenant, c'était la seule famille qui me restait. Je me devais de la rendre fière même si elle était souvent absente et qu'elle passait sa vie le nez dans ses dossiers. Ma mère avait toujours été une excellente élève : première de sa classe, première de sa promo, dans les trois premiers avocats de la ville. Comme quoi, l'excellence n'était pas génétique.

Cette année, je passais la première partie du bac : français et sciences. J'étais en première économie et sociales, j'avais choisi cette section parce qu'elle me correspondait et qu'elle m'orientait vers les métiers qui m'intéressaient : ressources humaines, management, journalisme, comptable. Bon, je dois avouer qu'être comptable ne serait pas vraiment le métier que je souhaitais faire. C'était ennuyant d'être enfermé dans un bureau à construire un compte de résultat ou un bilan. Non, je préférais être dans les ressources humaines, c'était intéressant et ça me plaisait depuis ma fin de seconde, peu avant la mort de mon père. Je me rappelais encore comme j'étais heureuse d'avoir trouvée ma vocation et comment j'étais excitée à l'idée d'en parler à mon père dès son retour. Je fermai les yeux, essayant d'ignorer la légère douleur au niveau de ma cage thoracique. La cloche retentie, thanks God*. Je rangeai mes affaires et partie en éducation civique. Nous étions en demi-groupe en fonction de l'ordre alphabétique, aujourd'hui c'était donc le premier groupe. J'arrivai en classe et découvrit Hinata qui m'attendait en souriant. Elle me fit un signe de la main en me voyant, je n'y répondis pas et me dirigeai vers elle.

« - Tu étais passée où Sakura ? Je pensais que nous mangerions ensembles.

Sur le toit, répondis-je en m'asseyant.

C'est dommage, Naruto aurait voulu que tu sois là. Il a gémit tout le repas. De plus, Sasuke nous a rejoint et, comme tout à l'heure il y avait comme de la tension entre vous… »

Mes joues se colorèrent légèrement, je détournai la tête. Elle n'insista pas. Le professeur entra avec la lenteur d'un condamné et commença son cours. Sa voix était plate, sans nuance, et elle avait un sacré effet soporifique. Je manquais de sombrer dans le sommeil une bonne dizaine de fois. La journée continua sans aucun accident notable.

La sonnerie avait retentie, les élèves rangeaient en vitesse leurs affaires, pressés de sortir du lycée. Moi, je prenais mon temps. Après tout, personne ne m'attendait nulle part. Mon cœur se serra. C'était bizarre, mais comme Anna Gavalda dirait : « J'aimerais que quelqu'un m'attende quelque part». Je sortis dans les derniers élèves, Hinata m'attendait dehors. Gentille. Elle était trop gentille.

« - On rentre ensemble ? »

J'hésitai. Je ne voulais pas l'ennuyer avec mon mutisme. J'étais revenue pour Naruto, mais je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir être sociable pour autant, c'était trop tôt. La douleur était encore trop présente, trop fraîche. Mais devant ses yeux nacrés et son sourire doux, je ne pus me résigner à refuser.

« - Bien sûr. »

Nous sortîmes. Le froid me mordit les joues, je cachai mon nez dans mon écharpe et enfilai mes gants. Je regardai Hinata du coin de l'œil, je me demandai : comptait-elle déclarer ses sentiments à Naruto un jour ? Je trouvais ça idiot. Ils s'aimaient, mais l'une était trop timide pour le dire et l'autre trop idiot pour le voir. Je soupirai. Une chose de plus à ajouter à ma liste des « trucs à faire ». Mais d'abord, il faut que je m'occupe de présenter mes excuses à Sasuke. Hinata et Naruto, il faudrait du temps et un plan constitué. Je n'étais pas encore en mesure de le créer donc, je le mis à la fin de ma liste mentale.

« -Sakura ? Tu m'écoutes ? »

Je sursautai.

« - Désolée, je me suis perdue dans mes pensées, murmurai-je

Pas grave ! Je disais : ça te dirait de venir dormir chez moi ? Mon père est en voyage d'affaire. »

Hinata faisait partie de la grande famille Hyuûga. Sa famille était la deuxième puissance économique du pays et avait une grande influence. Là, vous devez vous dire « la chance, elle a de l'argent et en plus elle est magnifique » mais non. Le père d'Hinata était une personne froide et distante qui considérait sa fille ainée comme une moins que rien. Hiashi Hyuûga tenait en haute estime le Prodige de la famille : Neji Hyuûga et la benjamine : Hanabi Hyuûga. Hinata parlait peu de sa famille, elle préférait oublier ce qu'elle lui infligeait.

« - et Hanabi ?

Elle va dormir chez une amie vendredi soir, j'aurais la maison pour moi et je n'ai pas envie d'être seule… »

Elle rougit, gênée. J'hochai la tête.

« - avec plaisir. »

Nous nous quittâmes à la station de bus, elle habitait dans une grande maison qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la ville. De ce fait, elle devait prendre le bus tous les jours pour aller en cours. Konoha, étant réputé comme un bon lycée, attirait tous les enfants de grande famille. Seulement, il était mal placé par rapport à leur résidence.

Je rentrai chez moi. La maison était vide, ma mère n'était donc pas rentrée. Le bouton rouge du téléphone fixe qui annonçait que quelqu'un avait laissé un message clignotait. Je m'approchai du fixe et appuyai sur le bouton.

« - Bonjour Sakura, c'est maman. C'était pour te prévenir que je suis en plein dans un dossier important. Je ne pense pas te voir avant plusieurs jours. Je passerai à la maison demain, dans la journée pour prendre des affaires, mais je ne pense pas que l'on se verra. J'ai appelé Ume. Elle viendra faire le ménage mercredi et, elle en profitera pour faire les courses. Tu ne mourras pas de faim comme ça. Je dois y aller, mon client m'attend. Bisous. »

Ume était notre femme de ménage depuis des années maintenant. C'était ma nourrice quand j'étais petite, et aujourd'hui, elle faisait le boulot que ma mère devrait faire : signer mes mots, appeler le médecin si je suis malade. Je ne blâmais pas ma mère, enfin, j'essayais. Je montai dans ma chambre. Je ne la rappelai pas, elle ne répondrait pas de toute façon.

Je refermai mon cahier. Je venais de finir mes devoirs. Je m'allongeai sur mon lit avec la sensation d'oublier quelque chose. Je réfléchis. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien oublier ? Je me visualisai ma liste des « trucs à faire » et réalisai : Sasuke, mes excuses. J'attrapai mon portable posé sur ma table de nuit et cherchai le numéro de Naruto. Une fois l'avoir trouvé, je me demandai ce que je pouvais envoyer. Je ne voulais pas paraître intéressée, mais pas non plus trop blasée. Je restai bien vingt minutes devant le message : écrivant, effaçant, réécrivant. Je ne savais pas comment prendre la chose. D'un autre côté, il fallait avouer que Naruto n'était pas une lumière alors je doute qu'il irait chercher plus loin que le bout de son nez. Me décidant enfin j'envoyai :

« Naruto, saurais-tu dans quelle classe est Sasuke et aurais-tu ses horaires ? Je voudrais m'excuser pour ce matin. Sakura ».

La réponse de Naruto ne se fit pas attendre.

« Première scientifique numéro 3. Euh… je ne sais pas vraiment ses horaires mais je pense que tu pourrais aller le voir à la récré demain ! Il sera dans la classe juste à côté de nous ! »

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre. Je regardai mon horloge. Vingt heures. Je devrais peut-être penser à manger, non ? Je n'avais pas faim. Mais bon, je n'avais jamais faim. Je me forçai à me lever et à descendre dans la cuisine. Je contemplai les placards, le frigidaire, à la recherche d'une idée lumineuse pour me nourrir. Mais rien ne vint. Je me résignai alors pour des pattes, ça ferait l'affaire. Pendant que les pattes cuisaient, j'allumai la télévision à la recherche des dernières informations. J'écoutai attentivement : le gouvernement allait bientôt voter une nouvelle loi sur les cotisations sociales, une grève avait eue lieu, le reste n'était pas intéressant. Je mangeai mon repas sur le canapé, fixant l'écran sans vraiment le voir. Mon esprit vagabondait. Je lavai mon assiette, et montai me doucher. Je sentis mes muscles se détendre sous le jet d'eau chaude, l'eau qui coulait le long de mon corps emmenant avec elle tous mes problèmes de la journée, me nettoyant de la souillure qui me collait à la peau. J'aimais les douches, ça me permettait d'oublier, de tout oublier. Pour certain c'était la drogue, pour d'autre l'alcool ou le travail. Pour moi, une douche suffisait.

Je m'enroulai dans mon peignoir, essayant de contenir la chaleur présente sur mon corps. Je me séchai les cheveux en vitesse et me mis en pyjama. Ensuite, je plongeai dans mon lit et me laissait couler dans les profondeurs du sommeil. Je ne devais pas m'inquiéter. Après tout, _demain est un autre jour_.


	4. Chapter 3

_« Au départ, je crus que c'était une illusion, cependant il était là, bien là »_

Déçue. J'étais déçue. J'avais cherché Sasuke, seulement je ne l'avais pas trouvé. A la pause de dix heures, je m'étais levée et étais allée dans la salle à côté. C'était une classe comme les autres. Je reconnue Ino. Ino était mon ancienne meilleure amie seulement elle m'avait abandonné pour rentrer dans le groupe de Karin. Karin était…. Elle était Karin. Une pouffe qui pétait plus haut que son cul. Elles étaient près de la fenêtre et parlaient fort, pour se faire remarquer par les garçons probablement. Je remarquai une fille brune coiffée de deux macarons. Elle lisait l'écume des jours de Boris Vian avec un grand sérieux. Elle me parut directement sympathique avec ses yeux qui pétillaient. Elle vit que je la regardais, elle releva la tête et me sourit.

« -Tu es nouvelle ? Demanda-t-elle »

Je m'approchai lentement d'elle.

« -Non, je cherche Sasuke Uchiwa. Il n'est pas dans cette classe ? »

Elle parut surprise.

« - Ah. Tu es une de ses prétendantes alors. »

Sa voix avait été méprisante.

« -Non. Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que je souhaitais m'excuser. »

Elle me jugea du regard.

« -Je vois ! Et bien non. Il n'est pas venu aujourd'hui. Comme tu peux le voir nos magnifique pot de peinture sont justement entrain de criser parce qu'elles ne peuvent pas le voir et que c'est la fin du monde. »

Elle me fit un grand et sincère sourire. J'hochai la tête. Bordel. Je devrais attendre son retour dans ce cas. Elle n'avait pas l'air de beaucoup le connaître donc pas besoin de lui demander pourquoi il était absent. Naruto devrait savoir. Oui, je demanderai à Naruto. J'allai partir mais elle me retint en disant :

« - Si tu veux, il y a quelques garçons avec qui il traine de temps en temps. Peut-être qu'ils seront. »

Elle me montra un groupe nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur dans le fond de la classe. Il était composé de trois garçons. Un brun qui avait sérieusement une tête de chien. Il parlait fort et paraissait se vanter de sa dernière prouesse avec son chien qui était « le-meilleur-chien-de-tous-les-temps », devant lui, un garçon qui avait une coupe d'ananas semblait dormir debout. Et enfin, le cousin d'Hinata : Neji. Je parlais un peu avec Neji avant mon accident, je crois qu'il supportait ma présence. Ce qui est déjà pas mal pour quelqu'un comme lui. C'était une personne très froide qui ne parlait jamais pour ne rien dire. Il était très intelligent et surtout, très beau. De long cheveux noir attachés, des yeux nacrés tout comme sa cousine , des lèvres fines, un visage glacé. Je m'approchai doucement de lui. Il me vit arrivé, il parut surpris.

« -Sakura. »

Son ton était froid même si je discernai un petit peu de surprise. Je le regardai, légèrement mal à l'aise. Il fallait avouer que quand son regard se posait sur vous ou vous vous glaciez sur le champ et fuyez ou alors vous rougissiez comme une tomate. Moi, j'étais entre les deux. Sans les rougissements. Il se leva et me fit la bise. Tient, la bise ? Ça devait être sa façon de me dire qu'il était désolé pour mon père. Oui, ça devait être cela. Ses deux amis s'arrêtèrent de parler. La tête de chien écarquilla les yeux et la coupe d'ananas soupira.

« -Et bien Neji, tu nous avais caché ta petite amie ! En plus elle est pas mal ! Comment tu t'appelles ? Moi c'est Kiba ! Je suis vraiment enchanté de te rencontrer ! Si tu veux, on pourrait boire un verre tous les deux un de ces jours ?»

Je soupirai intérieurement. Neji l'ignora.

« - Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

Je reportai mon attention sur le Prodige. Kiba semblait vexé que je l'ignore, mais attendit impatiemment ce que j'allais dire.

« -Tu saurais pourquoi Sasuke est absent ? »

Je remarquai que mon ton était neutre. Ça ne m'avait jamais vraiment frappé, mais je ne parlais plus avec émotion. Ça venait du fait que je n'avais plus rien ressenti de concret depuis un moment.

« - Ah ! Alors toi aussi t'es intéressé par ce mec ? Non mais vraiment une belle fille comme toi ! Quel gâchis ! »

Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à prétendre que j'étais intéressée par un homme que je ne connaissais même pas ? Et puis même, pourquoi croyaient-il que j'étais intéressée par lui ? Je le cherchai juste. Si je cherchai Naruto, ils diraient pareil ? Agacée. J'étais agacée. Je choisis donc de l'ignorer, ne voulant pas être blessante.

« -Non. Il ne nous a pas prévenus. Tu devrais demander à Naruto, il devrait savoir. »

Je l'avais remercié et j'étais rapidement allée la classe. Depuis, j'étais de mauvaise humeur. J'avais passé la matinée à me torturer l'esprit pour trouver quelque chose d'intelligent à dire et Monsieur Uchiwa était absent. Assise à mon bureau, je fulminais. Hinata l'avait bien remarqué et avait essayé de lancer la conversation pour savoir ce que j'avais mais je n'avais pas répondu. Je savais que c'était méchant et que je devrais m'excuser à elle aussi plus tard, seulement j'étais en colère et je ne voulais pas que ça lui retombe dessus.

« -Sakura ! Sakura ! J'ai oublié de te dire ! Sasuke n'est pas là aujourd'hui, ça ne sert à rien d'aller lui… »

Un bruit sourd retentit. Naruto venait encore de tomber en rentrant en classe. Boulet. Je me mordis la lèvre. Oui, j'avais pu remarquer qu'il était absent. Tu aurais pu me le préciser ce matin, avant que les cours commencent, imbécile. Il rit nerveusement en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. Hinata se leva, inquiète.

« -Na-Naruto, tu vas bien ? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? »

Elle se bassa pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Naruto rougit légèrement.

« -Non ! Je suis résistant Hinata ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! »

Il se releva. Ces deux-là m'épuiseront un jour. Elle sourit soulagée et revint à sa place avec Naruto qui continuait de la rassurer. Il me vit, il sauta sur sa chaise.

« -Sakura ! Sakura ! Désolé de ne pas t'avoir prévenu avant mais Sasuke est… »

Je le coupai.

« -Je sais. Je suis partie le chercher à dix heures et j'ai pu apprendre de la bouche de ses amis qu'il était absent, tu ne m'apprends rien. »

« -Mais… mais Sakura ne soit pas fâchée ! »

« -Je ne suis pas fâchée. Tu sais quand il revient ? Tu sais ce qu'il a ? »

Il réfléchit quelque minute, je pouvais même voir les rouages de son cerveau tourner et peiner à emmener l'information au cerveau. Il avait oublié. Vous voulez parier ? Vous allez perdes. Il avait oublié. Cet homme me tuera.

« -Désolée Sakura ! Mais j'ai oublié ! Héhé ! »

Je le fixai.

« -Et tu n'as pas un message de lui dans ton portable ? »

Je devais tout le boulot. Il ne pouvait pas réfléchir par lui-même ?

« -Ah mais oui ! Sakura t'es trop intelligente ! »

« Trop » ? Je ne sais pas. Disons juste que contrairement à lui, je pensais. Tient, mais c'est que je suis méchante dis donc. N'empêche, je l'aime cette petite tête. Ce n'est pas mon meilleur ami pour rien. Il sortit son portable et fouilla dans ses messages. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait ces messages reçus, son visage se détériorait.

« -Tu promets de ne pas te fâcher Sakuuuuuuuraaaaa ? »

Je soupirai. Il avait supprimé ses messages. Mais qui supprimait des messages aussi importants ? Bah… Naruto, hein.

« -Tu as supprimé tes messages »

« -Non ! T'as pas promit de ne pas t'énerver ! Hinaaataaa, elle va me frapper maintenant ! »

Vraiment ? J'étais aussi violente ? Je n'ai pas le souvenir de le maltraiter, pourtant. Je lui lançai un regard blasé.

« -Je ne vais pas te frapper, idiot »

La sonnerie retentit, les cours reprirent.

Les jours s'enchainèrent et nous furent le vendredi soir. Sasuke ne s'était pas présenté. Etait-ce de ma faute ? Qu'avis-je fais pour lui faire fuir l'école pendant une semaine ? Je rentrai chez moi et pris mes affaires pour aller chez Hinata. J'arrivai chez elle plus tôt que prévu : je n'avais pas envie d'être seule ce soir. Surtout que je me sentais mal pour Sasuke. Il était dix-huit heures trente neuf et j'avais rendez-vous à dix-neuf heures. Je décidai donc de patienter sur un banc en face de la grande demeure des Hyûga.

Hinata vivait dans un grand manoir, protégé par une grille noir qui s'ouvrait seulement pour laisser passer les voitures. Si nous étions piétons, nous devions passer par une sorte de passage secret inconnu aux personnes. Il se trouvait sur la droite dans le petit passage étroit qui s'éparait la demeure des Hyûga avec la maison d'à côté. Il faisait froid et la neige tombait doucement recouvrant le sol. Je m'étais cachée sous ma capuche et avait bien remonté mon écharpe. Pas question d'attraper froid. Je devais être en forme si jamais Sasuke revenait lundi. J'avais d'ailleurs remarquée qu'il occupait toutes mes pensées. A chaque fois, je me demandais comme il allait réagir, s'il allait revenir, si c'était de ma faute, s'il était malade ou pas.

Assis sur le banc en face de moi, de l'autre côté de la rue, il semblait regarder le sol sans le voir. _Au départ, je crus que c'était une illusion, cependant il était là, bien là_.


	5. Chapter 4

Coucou tout le monde ! Bon, déjà je remercie ceux qui me suivent hein ! :3 Et ensuite, je tiens à préciser que peut-être les chapitres suivants viendront plus lentement pour plusieurs raisons la première étant mes révisions pour le Bac ! ^^ Donc, voilà le chapitre 4, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça me fait toujours plaisir et ça m'encourage ! :D Et sachez que je ne publierai plus de chapitre jusqu'à qu'on m'ait posté au moins 10 reviews *en mode sadique* mouhahahahahahahaha !

* * *

«_La prochaine fois, ferme-la Sakura »_

« Assis sur le banc en face de moi, de l'autre côté de la rue, il semblait regarder le sol sans le voir. _Au départ, je crus que c'était une illusion, cependant il était là, bien là_. »

Je le fixai bêtement quelques minutes. Mon cerveau faisant un blocage sur son visage parfait mais surtout sur son expression. Elle était vide, neutre, comme si rien n'existait en lui. Je fronçai les sourcils. Etais-ce possible qu'une personne ne ressente rien ? Non. Ça devait être une façade. Je continuai mon analyse : il portait un manteau en cuir brun doublé avec de la fourrure, il était fermé ne me laissant donc pas le plaisir de savoir ce qu'il portait à l'intérieur. Il portait un jean sombre, avec des boots noires. Son cou était rentré dans le col de son manteau, qui était relevé, ses mains se cachaient dans ses poches. Sa peau pâle, ses yeux sombres, sa chevelure de jais, tout m'hypnotisait et me paralysait. Pourtant, je devais toujours m'excuser, je devais toujours savoir. Savoir si c'était de ma faute ou pas. Je regardai l'heure : dix-huit heure cinquante. J'avais le temps. Je me concentrai pour me lever. Ce fut dur : une fois que le message fut arrivé à mon cerveau, je dus faire un effort pour que mes jambes y répondent et acceptent de soulever mon poids. La chose faite, elles durent me soutenir ce qui ne fut pas une mince affaire. Une fois debout, je vérifiai que Sasuke Uchiwa était toujours là, que je n'hallucinais pas. Et bien non. Sasuke était toujours assis sur le banc, la même expression, la même position. Je traversai la rue avec lenteur, j'avais l'impression que tout autour de moi se passait au ralenti, mes yeux étaient fixés sur Sasuke je n'osais le lâcher du regard de peur qu'il s'évapore. Je m'approchai de lui en silence, la neige s'intensifiant. Puis je me stoppai. Que pouvais-je lui dire ? Et s'il ne me reconnaissait pas ? J'allais me ridiculiser. Seigneur. Il dut me sentir, car son magnifique visage d'ange se tourna vers moi et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Je me sentis ridicule. J'étais là, devant lui à le fixer, probablement rouge, sans arriver à dire quoique ce soit. Mon cerveau refusait encore de fonctionner. J'ouvris la bouche aucun son n'en sortit. Lui non plus ne me lâchait pas du regard, il me détaillait plus précisément. Ces yeux faisant un aller-retour continuel entre mes chaussures et mon front. De la surprise avait remplacé son visage neutre. Je fermai les yeux. Je devais me concentrer et le fait de le voir me perturbait plus qu'autre chose._ Inspire, expire, Sakura_, me dis-je. Le rythme de mon cœur, qui s'était affolé, se calme petit à petit. Je sentais mon cerveau se remettre en marche. Le vent glacial d'hiver embrassa mes joues et je rouvris les yeux. Je m'assis à côté de lui.

« Je suis désolée. »

Je l'avais murmuré, je ne savais pas s'il l'avait entendu, mais au moins j'avais réussis à articuler une phrase. J'étais fière.

« De quoi tu t'excuses ? »

Je venais d'entendre sa voix pour la première fois. Elle était grave et avait un je-ne-sais-quoi de sensuelle. Je frissonnai. Il ne faisait vraiment aucun effort pour me garder lucide, lui.

« Eh bien… je n'ai pas été très… accueillante la dernière fois. Et comme tu n'es pas venu en cours ensuite, je me suis sentie coupable »

J'avais avoué ça, mais plus j'avais avancé dans ma phrase, plus j'avais réalisé que j'étais ridicule.

« Le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi. »

Il avait dit ça d'un ton cassant et sec. Je sentis mon cœur se serrer.

« Désolée. »

Il soupira.

« Pourquoi tu t'excuses cette fois ? »

Je réfléchis.

« Je m'excuse de mettre excuser pour quelque chose d'aussi ridicule. Sachant que tu as raison : le monde ne tourne pas autour de moi. J'aurais dû penser que tu avais probablement des problèmes personnels et que ce n'est surement pas le fait d'être parti à peine quelque minutes après m'avoir vu qui était la raison de ton absence. »

Il me regarda, les sourcils froncés. J'avais dit ça en fixant le sol, en m'insultant intérieurement. Je l'avais fait encore : je venais de me mettre au sens de l'attention. Je le faisais à l'époque, je croyais constamment que chaque acte que je faisais avait entrainé des conséquences et de ce fait je passais mon temps à m'excuser. Je croyais avoir perdu cette habitude mais visiblement non. Misère. D'un autre côté, il fallait avouer que c'était juste en m'ayant vu qu'il avait fui, ça portait donc à confusion. Il avait continué de me regarder, sans rien dire.

« Dans le fond, je devrais m'excuser. »

J'étais surprise, je ne m'attendais à tout sauf à ça. Lui ? S'excuser ? Mais pourquoi ?! Il n'avait rien fait.

« Non. Je ne vois pas ce que tu aurais fait de mal. »

Je le sentis se tendre face à ma réplique. J'avais dû dire quelque chose de mal. Pourtant, ça ne m'avait pas parut particulièrement agressif… Je me mordis la lèvre. _La prochaine fois, ferme-la Sakura_, me grondai-je.

« Je ne suis pas venu en cours parce que je n'avais pas envie de te croiser. C'est un acte égoïste et puéril.»

Il avait sortit cette phrase sans gène, comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde. Il avait juste l'air contrarié face à son comportement mais pas gêné. Cependant, j'avais raison. Il avait voulu me fuir. Pourquoi ? Qu'avais-je fait ? Je désirais lui demander, mais j'avais peur de sa réponse. Parce qu'étonnamment, il avait beaucoup de pouvoir sur moi. Notamment sur mes sentiments. Je pouvais sentir mon cœur battre la chamade dès que je posais mes yeux sur lui, je pouvais sentir mon cœur se serrer s'il me parlait avec sa voix cassante, je pouvais sentir mon cœur espérer entendre sa voix à nouveau. De plus, mon corps tout entier désirait le toucher, le sentir. Mes yeux revenaient sans cesse sur son visage, ses yeux. Ses deux trous noirs dans lequel vous vous sentiez irrésistiblement englouti, entrainé. Je n'avais pas envie de partir. A ses côtés, je me sentais comme protégée, comme en sécurité.

« Tu ne veux pas savoir pourquoi je t'ai fui ? »

Il demanda face à mon manque total de réaction physique. Cependant, je bouillai de l'intérieur. Il ne le voyait juste pas. Je décidai d'avouer la vérité, pas besoin de lui cacher quelque chose, j'avais envie qu'il parle.

« Si. J'ai juste peur de ce que tu pourrais répondre. »

Je lui arrachai, je ne sais pas par quel miracle, un sourire. Il secoua légèrement la tête. Je me demandai ce qu'il pouvait penser de moi. J'espérais que ça ne soit pas trop négatif.

« Tu es la première personne vivante à m'avoir fait ressentir quelque chose. Je ne sais pas ce que c'était, mais j'ai senti une sorte de chaleur se propager de mon cœur jusqu'à mon ventre. Et je n'avais qu'une seule pensée : te connaître. Si tu savais comment c'était perturbant. Surtout que tu ne signifies rien pour moi à part une autre humaine sur terre. Une autre âme qui n'a aucun objectif concret ou qui en a un, mais qui est inutile et non-productif. Entre autre, tu étais censée être un boulet parmi tant d'autre.»

Ces mots me blessèrent jusqu'au plus profond de mon cœur. Comment pouvait-il dire ça ? Comment ? Je ne voulais plus l'entendre. Je voulais partir. Puis la réalité me frappa : Hinata. Je me levai et partit vers la ruelle qui me permettrait d'entrée chez Hinata. Je me glissai le plus rapidement possible dans cet endroit sombre et toquai à la porte. L'impatience me gagna. Ouvre, ouvre, ouvre. Je dus patienter quelque seconde et Hinata apparut finalement. Sauf que quand elle me vit, elle n'eut pas la réaction auquel je m'attendais. Elle me sauta dessus et disant :

« Mon dieu, Sakura ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

C'est le temps qu'il me fallut pour réaliser que je pleurais. Les perles salées naissaient à mes yeux, roulaient le long de mes joues et mouraient à mon menton. Mon cœur faisait tellement mal que j'avais l'impression qu'il cherchait à s'échapper de ma poitrine. Sasuke m'avait vraiment blessé, j'en prenais conscience. Hinata me fit entrée, elle m'aida à monter les escaliers, m'assit sur son lit et m'amena un verre d'eau. Les larmes ne désiraient pas s'arrêter. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il se pouvoir sur moi ? Qu'avait-il de si spécial ? Hinata passa donc les deux premières heures à essayer de me faire avouer ce qu'il m'était arrivé et à me réconforter. Une fois que j'eusse finie de pleurer, je voulus me changer les idées en essayant de lui parler de Naruto. Le problème, c'est que je ne savais pas comment lancer le sujet. Hinata était d'un naturel timide et si je ne la prenais pas avec des gants, elle se refermerait et serait incapable de sortir une phrase sans bégayer. Ce qui n'est pas pratique pour la comprendre.

« Hinata. J'aimerais parler de quelque chose en particulier. »

Phase une : attirer son attention.

« De quoi souhaites-tu me parler Sakura ? »

Elle me fit son sourire bienveillant.

« Et bien… C'est un peu complexe à expliquer et je ne voudrais pas te mettre trop mal à l'aise. »

Phase deux : Lui faire comprendre que ça risquerait d'être un sujet gênant.

« Je vois. Et bien… Vas-y ! »

Ses joues se colorèrent d'avance.

« Et bien… C'est à propos de mon meilleur ami. Je sais que tu l'apprécies beaucoup et je me demandais si tu savais si tes sentiments envers lui étaient concrets ou pas… ? »

Phase trois : Ne surtout pas nommer la personne en question, ne pas poser concrètement la vraie question de front, lancer le sujet en douceur et demander quelque chose que l'on savait déjà.

Elle était toute rouge, mais elle semblait à peu près se maitriser.

« E-Et bi-bien, elle prit une longue inspiration, je-je crois l'aimer sérieusement ma-mais je ne pense pa-pas que c'est reci-reciproque. »

Elle baissa la tête, honteuse. Ce n'était pas trop mal. Au moins, elle avait réussi à réfléchir et à aligner une phrase à peu près correcte. N'empêche, j'eus le loisir de découvrir qu'elle était évidemment aveugle. Naruto en pinçait pour elle, et ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

« Mais Hinata, qu'est-ce qui peut te faire affirmer que ce n'est pas réciproque ? »

Elle sembla réfléchir, mais ne trouvant pas de réponse raisonnable, elle se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

« Je pense que tu devrais lui dire ce que tu ressens, tu serais fixée comme ça au moins. »

La couleur de ses joues rivalisa sérieusement avec une la couleur d'une tomate.

« Ma-ma-mais Sa-Sa-ku-ku-ku-ra… je-je…. Non ! »

Elle secouait ses mains devant elle tout en essayant de parler. Oups. J'avais été trop brutale.

« Calme toi Hinata, ce n'est qu'une suggestion. Tu n'es pas obligée, mais un jour il faudra bien affronter les choses en face. Tu ne vas pas passer ta vie à la regarder de loin ? Si tu continues comme ça, peut-être que tu le perdras… »

Bon, ok. La menacer de la sorte n'était pas forcément une bonne idée.

« Tu-tu as raison. La vérité est que je-je ne sais pas co-comment m'y prendre. »

Quoi que. Ça portait ces fruits de la bousculer.

« Commence à l'inviter à boire un verre, ou au cinéma. Tu peux aussi t'arranger pour passer du temps seule avec lui. »

L'idée d'être seule avec lui semblait lui faire perdre la tête.

« S-s-s-s-eu-le-le a-a-ve-vec lui ? »

« Oui. Genre : toi, lui, dans un parc, parlant de tout de rien. Il ne va pas te manger, tu sais. Enfin… je crois. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Je pouvais voir de la fumer s'évaporer de son visage. I need some help! She's gonna lose her mind! Help! Somebody?*. Elle sembla se calmer petit à petit. Thanks God**! Je vis dans ses yeux une détermination sans faille. J'esquissai un sourire. Il y avait donc belle et bien un espoir pour eux-deux.

« Je le ferai Sakura ! »

* * *

*J'ai besoin d'aide, elle va perdre la tête. De l'aide ! Quelqu'un ?

**Merci Dieu !


	6. Chapter 5

_Bon ok, j'ai craqué. ._. __Vu que j'ai fini mon chapitre, j'ai trop envie de le publier ! Enjoy!_

* * *

"_There is a fire inside of my heart and a riot about to explode into flames"_

Sasuke m'avait blessé, ça c'était un fait. Je regrettais mes belles pensées sur lui. Il ne m'intéressait pas, je ne voulais pas avoir à faire avec une personne qui me blesserait plus que ne me sauverait. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de plonger plus que ça. J'étais déjà au fond du gouffre je peinais à remonter, alors côtoyer un garçon méchant et froid n'était pas bien conseillé. C'était ma raison qui parlait. Pourtant, mon cœur me dictait tout le contraire. Il se languissait de lui. Nous n'avions pas partagés beaucoup de choses mais je sentais que j'avais, au fond de moi, un besoin de lui. Je fermai les yeux et me massai les tempes. Nous étions en milieu de semaine, je me trouvais en cours de mathématiques et je m'ennuyai profondément. De plus, Sasuke envahissait encore et toujours mes pensées : lassant. C'était lassant. J'avais passé des jours à l'éviter. Naruto, n'ayant pas compris que je ne voulais pas le croiser, s'entêtait à amener Sasuke dans notre classe aux pauses c'est-à-dire à dix heures cinq, à midi quinze et à quatorze heures quarante. De ce fait, je m'enfuyais toujours dès la sonnerie et me réfugiais sur le toit. Plus que cinq minutes et je pourrais aller prendre l'air. Cinq toutes petites minutes.

«Haruno, peut-être ? »

Je sursautai. Je relevai mes yeux vers le professeur. Que me voulait-il ? Je regardai le tableau : rien d'écrit. Peut-être une définition ? Devant mon mutisme, il se trouva obliger de réitérer sa question :

«Je me demandais si vous pourriez, dans toute votre grandeur et générosité, nous définir la propriété qui était à apprendre pour aujourd'hui. »

Bingo. Définition. Je fouillai ma mémoire deux minutes.

« La représentation graphique de « f » est une parabole tournée vers le haut lorsque « a » est supérieur à 0 et vers le bas lorsque « a » est inférieur à 0. Cette parabole possède un sommet dont les coordonnées sont delta et béta et un axe de symétrie : la droite verticale est x=delta. »

Le professeur semblait déconcerté. Certes, je n'aimais pas les mathématiques. Mais si je mettais un peu de bon sens, j'y arrivais. Il remonta ses lunettes, visiblement contrarié, et toussota.

«Très bien… Très bien… Hum… Continuons le cours. »

La cloche retentit. J'attrapai rapidement mon Ipod et me propulsai à l'extérieur de la classe sous les appels de Naruto. Pas question. Pas question que je le croise. Non. Je n'étais pas remise de ses paroles : « un boulet parmi tant d'autre », « un boulet parmi tant d'autre ». Cette phrase tournait en boucle dans mon cerveau. J'ouvris la porte menant sur le toit. Le toit était rectangulaire et grand. Il n'y avait rien de particulier, rien de notoire. Je m'approchai d'un angle le plus loin possible de l'ouverture de la porte je ne voulais pas qu'on me trouve. C'était mon endroit, ma cachette. Je posai ma tête contre le mur et me laissai bercer par la musique qui sortait de mes écouteurs. Je pensais à Hinata, la pauvre, je l'abandonnai avec un hyperactif et un sous-actif agressif. Je me réprimandai mentalement. Le temps passait vite quand on avait l'esprit occupé de tel sorte que je faillis être en retard. Heureusement, ma bonne volonté et les retards répétés de notre professeur d'histoire m'assuraient d'être à l'heure. Essoufflée, je m'arrêtai devant la porte de la classe reprenant mon souffle. Une fois cela fait, j'ouvris la porte dans le but de rejoindre ma place.

«Et bien, Mademoiselle Haruno, c'est gentil de nous honorer de votre présence ! Mais vous êtes en retard. Je vous prierais donc de prendre vos affaires et de quitter la classe. »

C'était bien ma veine. Le seul jour où j'étais en retard, le professeur ne l'était pas. Je grognai, j'attrapai mes affaires sous le regard des élèves présents et sortis rapidement. Tant pis pour lui, ça me donnait une heure de plus pour ne rien faire. Cependant, rater une heure d'histoire était assez problématique en soit. Me décidant, je me dirigeai vers le CDI. Autant rattraper le cours que j'allais perdre à l'aide de livre et de silence.

Le CDI était une salle où les tons jaunâtres dominaient. Des tables au mur, tout était jaune. Jaune clair, jaune foncé. Trop de jaune tue le jaune. Quand on rentrait dans le CDI, on avait en face le bureau de la documentaliste, qui passait son temps à réprimander les élèves qui faisaient du bruit. Contre le mur, sur des tables ovales, logeait des ordinateurs répartis à trois emplacements différents. Sur la droite, près des fenêtres se trouvant en face de moi, il y avait des magasines réputés pour les étudiants, des bandes dessinés et des sièges disposés en « U » où l'on pouvait les lire. Sur la gauche, contre le mur opposé aux fenêtres commençait la bibliothèque. Ça débutait par les livres concernant la psychologie avec Freud et ça continuait tout le long du mur. Un peu partout il y avait des tables avec quatre ou trois chaises. A cette heure, le CDI était désert. Je m'installai dans le fond, me faisant discrète. Je détestais me faire remarquer, je préférais être invisible. Une fois avoir déposé mes affaires sur la table, je me dirigeai vers la partie de la bibliothèque où était disposée les livres concernant l'histoire et la géographie. Nous étudions actuellement la première guerre mondiale. Après avoir trouvé le chapitre m'intéressant, je me mis à étudier. J'étais tellement obnubilée par les allemands et les Poilus que je ne me rendis pas compte que quelqu'un s'était assis à côté de moi.

On retira un de mes écouteurs. Je m'apprêtai à me confronter méchamment à la personne qui avait osé me déranger quand je croisai ses yeux. Ses perles fuligineuses.

«Je n'apprécies pas que l'on m'évite mademoiselle Haruno. »

Je pris une longue inspiration. Je le fusillai du regard.

«J'aurais pu te dire la même chose. »

Il sourit. Mais ses yeux reprirent vite leur sérieux.

«Je t'ai fait pleurer la dernière fois. »

Je baissai les yeux. Je ne voulais pas lui répondre.

«Pourquoi ? » renchérit-il.

Pourquoi ? Il ne venait tout de même pas de me demander pourquoi ?! Il m'avait traité de boulet ! Il avait dit qu'il me considérait comme une moins que rien et il espérait que je sois heureuse ?! Je me mordis sauvagement la lèvre pour ne pas laisser le flux de méchanceté, qui gonflait en moi, sortir. Mais garder tout ça pour soi n'était pas mieux pour autant. Je penchai la tête sur le côté et soupirai. Ok. Je m'avouai vaincu.

«Disons simplement que je n'apprécie pas qu'on me traite de boulet et encore moins qu'on me fasse sentir comme une personne inutile. »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Je n'ai pas dit ça. »

« Bien sûr que si ! J'étais là ! »

«Tu devrais peut-être penser à ne pas faire de conclusions trop attives et à analyser la phrase dans son ensemble. J'ai dit que tu « étais » censée. Etais. Mais à aucun moment je ne l'ai dit concrètement vu que ce n'est pas le cas. »

J'écarquillai les yeux. Stu-pide. J'étais STU-PIDE. Je collai mon front contre la table en soupirant et en marmonnant dans ma barbe. Ça faisait deux fois que je concluais trop vite. Il devait me détester maintenant. Pendant que je m'auto-insultais, lui, il me contemplait sans un mot. Quand je décidai de relever la tête, je fus emprisonnée par ses iris si profonds et envoûtants. Je voulais qu'on recommence depuis le début, je ne voulais pas être une fille stupide pour lui.

«J'aimerais qu'on recommence depuis le début. J'aimerais qu'on oublie ses dernières semaines. J'aimerais qu'on fasse comme si Naruto venait de nous présenter »

«Tu aimerais beaucoup de choses, dis-moi»

Je grimaçai.

« C'est ça, moque-toi donc. » grognai-je.

Ses yeux devinrent rieurs, il se pencha doucement vers moi.

«Mais tu as de la chance, je suis d'accord pour tout recommencer avec toi. »

Il me tendit la main.

« Sasuke Uchiwa, enchanté ».

Je serrai sa main.

«Sakura Haruno, de même ».

Nous nous sourîmes. C'était un nouveau départ, autant ne pas le gâcher.

« Pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi vous n'êtes pas en cours Monsieur Uchiwa ? »

Il prit l'air ennuyé.

«Je n'aime pas l'histoire et l'histoire ne m'aime pas. Puis faire l'école buissonnière de temps en temps est bon pour la santé »

Il joua avec un stylo, le faisant tourbillonner entre ses doigts.

« Tu rigoles ! L'histoire est une de mes matières préférées, avec le français ! Tu ne peux pas détester l'histoire »

« Donc sous prétexte que tu aimes particulièrement l'histoire, je devrais moi aussi l'aimer ? »

Il arqua un sourcil, amusé.

« Evidemment ! »

J'haussai les yeux au ciel. Lui, il secoua la tête de droite à gauche, blasé.

« Tu connais Naruto depuis longtemps ? » demandai-je.

« On peut considérer que je le connais depuis toujours »

Je fus surprise, j'étais amie avec Naruto depuis toute petite et je n'avais jamais entendu parler de Sasuke.

« Je n'ai pourtant jamais entendu parler de toi… »

« Disons que c'est compliqué »

Je le regardai quelques secondes. J'étais piquée par la curiosité, mais je n'osais pas demander.

« Tu veux savoir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il me regarda de ses yeux perçants. Il m'analysait, je le savais.

Je rougis légèrement.

« Pas du tout ! »

Pas question que je l'avoue. Ça lui ferait trop plaisir.

« Menteuse»

« C'est pas vrai ! Je ne mens jamais »

Il pouffa. La saleté. Il se moquait encore de moi. Vexée, je décidai de replonger dans la bataille de la Somme. Sasuke se pencha vers moi, je pouvais sentir son souffle contre ma joue. Je me sentis défaillir. Non. On ne craque pas, Sakura !

« Tu ne serais pas entrain de bouder n'est-ce pas ? Car bouder, on est bien d'accord que ce n'est plus de ton âge ? »

Je le fusillai du regard.

« Je ne boude pas, j'étudie ! » grognai-je.

Il sourit, moi aussi. Je m'amusais. Ça faisait tellement de temps que je ne m'étais pas amusée. Je le savais que cet homme aurait un effet sur moi. Et pour l'instant, il fallait avouer qu'il était positif. La cloche retentit je ressentis la tristesse s'emparer de moi. Je ne voulais pas le quitter. Avec lui, j'oubliais mes soucis. Ce n'était pas comme quand j'étais seule ou comme quand je voyais les regards de pitié qu'on me lançait. C'était différent. Différent parce qu'il ne savait pas, parce qu'il ne jugeait pas. Je ramassai mes affaires, et nous montâmes en classe ensemble, tout en parlant. Les gens se retournaient sur notre passage, des chuchotements s'élevaient mais je n'y prêtais pas attention j'étais trop obnubilée par la personne à ma gauche pour cela. Mes yeux ne lâchaient pas son visage, ses lèvres, ses yeux. Le chemin était trop court. Bien trop court. Nous nous quittâmes et je rentrai en cours.

[…]

Je jetai mon sac près de mon bureau et m'affalai sur mon lit. J'étais seule, comme d'habitude. Ma mère ne rentrait pas avant un mois. Je l'avais vaguement vue dimanche soir, elle m'avait vaguement parlé et était rapidement partie. Je regardai l'heure. Dix-sept heures trente-cinq. C'était l'heure. Je me levai, me douchai rapidement et enfilai un simple jean et une chemine. Je descendis les escaliers, enfilai mes chaussures et mon manteau. Le temps s'était radouci, mais il nécessitait encore un manteau chaud, une écharpe et un bonnet. Je partis. Je pris le chemin habituel, m'arrêtai au fleuriste des Yamanaka, achetai mes fidèles dahlias. C'était les fleurs que mon père m'achetait toujours pour mon anniversaire. Je me dirigeai vers le cimetière, la bâtisse charbon apparut. Elle était hideuse, je ne l'aimais pas particulièrement mais c'était le seul cimetière de la ville. Le cimetière était à l'autre bout du village, à la lisière de la forêt. Il était grand, étendu avec de l'herbe bien verte et entretenue correctement. Je passai les différentes tombes, et m'arrêtai à celle qui lui était destiné. La pierre tombale était grise comme une souris, les mots « repose en paix » marqués en noir semblait vouloir s'extirper du monument. Je m'assis à côté, et posai ma tête contre la pierre froide et dure. Je déposai doucement les fleurs. Je laissai les larmes roulées doucement. Mon père me manquait. Quand j'y pense aujourd'hui, Je n'avais pas seulement perdu mon père, j'avais par la même occasion perdu ma mère, la seule famille qui me restait. Aujourd'hui, j'étais seule, littéralement. Personne n'était concrètement là pour moi. Je voulais revenir à la bonne époque celle où j'étais jeune et insouciante, celle où je ne savais pas ce que douleur, tristesse, solitude signifiaient celle où j'avais encore une famille, où je ne jurais que par licorne et poupées de porcelaine. Mais même si je le désirais fort, ça n'était pas près d'arriver : les retours dans le passé, ça n'existent que dans les films ou dans les livres mais pas dans la réalité.

Je restai jusqu'à la fermeture, parlant à mon père, lui racontant tout ce qu'il se passait dans ma vie avec plus ou moins de larmes. La lune brillait quand je rentrais. Le froid me brûlait les joues mais j'y étais habituée. Je ne prêtais plus attention à ces choses inintéressantes, le froid, la chaleur, les couleurs. Tout me semblait gris ou noir. Je me fis bousculer par un petit bonhomme haut comme trois pommes. Il me lança un regard mauvais avec un « eh ! M'dame, faite gaffe où vous allez, wesh » et il partit, reprenant sa course. Je soupirai. Il se moquait de moi ? Il m'était rentré dedans et je devais faire attention ? Honnêtement, on ne respectait plus rien de nos jours. Le langage tout d'abord. Dans ce qu'il a dit, un mot n'existait pas dans le dictionnaire : « wesh ». Sérieusement ? Les gens me désespéraient entre les égoïstes qui ne pensaient car leur pomme, les autres qui fraudaient, les autres qui ne savaient pas parler correctement, je trouvais vraiment notre monte ennuyant à l'heure d'aujourd'hui. Je montai le son de ma musique et m'efforçai d'oublier ce monde d'égoïstes.

[…]

**« I belong with you,**

**You belong with me**

**You're my sweetheart** »

La musique déferlait à travers les écouteurs fixés dans mes oreilles tandis que je mangeais avec ennuie le repas que je m'étais préparée. Mon portable vibra. Etonnée, je me penchai et l'attrapai il trônait sur la petite table devant le canapé. C'était un numéro inconnu. J'ouvris le message et ne pus retenir un sourire mon ennuie soudain évaporé.

"**No matter how many deaths that I'll die, I will never forget**

**No matter how many lives that I'll live, I will never regret**

**There is a fire inside of my heart and a riot about to explode into flames"**

Des paroles, des paroles étaient tout ce que contenait le message. Cependant, c'était à mon humble avis suffisant. C'était Sasuke. Je sentais que c'était lui. Je relus ce message toute la soirée mais je ne répondis pas. Je ne voyais pas quoi répondre et ce message seul me suffisait, pas besoin de se perdre dans des inutilités, j'étais plus à l'aise à l'oral de toute façon. Je m'endormis donc le sourire aux lèvres, avec des Sasuke plein la tête.


	7. Chapter 6

Bon, j'ai galéré à écrire ce chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Laissé toutes les reviews que vous souhaitez :) mais sachez que je pars en vacances et que je n'emmène pas mon pc donc pas de suite avant au moins 1 semaine! :/ Désolée!

* * *

« _Journée si peu ordinaire_ »

« Sakura, tu m'écoutes ? »

Je sursautai et tournai mon regard vers Naruto.

« Oui, bien sûr. »

En fait, non. Je ne l'écoutais pas ou du moins plus. Il était parti dans un long monologue où il m'expliquait tous les biens faits des ramens. Sujet qui ne m'intéressait en rien. Ça faisait maintenant deux semaines que Sasuke et moi étions en bon terme. Seulement, ça ne me donnait pas plus l'occasion de le voir à l'approche des vacances les devoirs affluaient. Nous nous croisions dans les couloirs, on se souriait mais ça n'allait pas plus loin. Je reportai mon attention sur l'imbécile à ma droite. Ses yeux azures brillaient pendant qu'il parlait. Il aimait vraiment les ramens.

« Naruto »

Je le coupai.

« Quoi ? »

Je restai silencieuse et le contemplai.

« Sakura ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu es malade ? Tu veux des ramens ? »

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

« Non, imbécile. Je me demandais juste...quand allais-tu inviter Hinata à sortir ? »

Les yeux de Naruto se firent vides. Comme s'il ne se passait rien à l'intérieur, comme s'il ne se passait rien dans sa tête.

« Comment ça Sakura ? »

Ma question n'était-elle pas assez claire ?

« Hinata te plait. Alors, quand comptes-tu te bouger et l'inviter à sortir ? »

Ses joues se colorèrent légèrement, il passa sa main derrière sa tête et rit nerveusement.

« Mais de quoi tu parles Sakura ? »

Pourquoi niait-il la vérité ?

« Ne me mens pas Naruto, je suis ta meilleure amie et je ne suis pas aveugle. Alors fais-moi le plaisir de répondre à ma question et d'arrêter de tourner autour du pot. »

Ma voix avait été cassante. Ses yeux devinrent sérieux et ses sourcils se froncèrent, signe qu'il réfléchissait.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je l'inviterais… J'aime bien notre relation comme elle est ! On vient en cours ensemble, je la vois le soir pour qu'elle m'aide pour les cours, on passe du bon temps. C'est amplement suffisant ! »

« Tu crois vraiment que ça lui suffit à elle ? De te voir juste en cours ? Tu n'as pas pensé à ce qu'elle ressentait ? »

Il ouvrit la bouche dans l'espoir de répliquer mais la referma bien vite.

« Ce n'est pas comme si elle était amoureuse de moi » bougonna-t-il.

Je le tapai derrière la tête.

« Tu es vraiment un crétin Naruto. Elle en pince pour toi depuis la première fois où elle a posé ses yeux sur toi. La seule chose qu'elle attend c'est que t'aille la voir et que tu l'invites à sortir quelque part. Venir en cours ensemble ce n'est pas pareil. Alors tu te comportes pour une fois en homme et tu l'invites. »

Il se frotta l'endroit où je l'avais tapé en grimaçant.

« Tu m'as fait mal Sakura ! »

Je le fusillai du regard.

« Rien à faire. »

Il prit peur face à mon regard.

« O-Ok. Je vais l'inviter, j'ai compris… »

« Maintenant. »

« Hein ? »

« Tu l'invites maintenant. Sinon, tu vas te défiler, je te connais. Elle est au CDI. Tu y vas. »

Il se leva lentement, et partit en trainant les pieds. Ce n'était pas trop tôt. Je souris intérieurement. Bon, j'avais fais ma bonne action de la journée, je pouvais me concentrer sur mes devoirs maintenant. Cependant, une pensée vient me perturber : et si, par un pur hasard, Naruto n'y allait pas ? Ou s'il y allait mais n'abordait pas le sujet ? Je me levai alors et partis sur ses traces. Il avait intérêt à se trouver à la bibliothèque, sinon, il allait m'entendre. J'entrai violemment dans le CDI, me valant un « chut » de la part de la documentaliste. Mince. Je m'avançai, à la recherche d'une tête blonde. Je les remarquai alors à quelque pas de moi. Je me cachai derrière les ordinateurs, espérant passer inaperçue et écoutai la discussion des jeunes gens.

« Et donc tu vois Hinata, les ramens il faut les… »

Naruto, je vais te tuer. Te découper en rondelles, te faire bouillir dans de l'huile, te bruler dans la cheminée, je vais te…

« Na-Naruto, je… J'aimer-r-rais sav-voir si t-t-tu voudrais bien a-aller au ciné-m-ma a-a-avec moi »

Hinata ? Attendez. Hinata vient de proposer à Naruto de l'accompagner au cinéma ?! Et je me rappelais la discussion que nous avions eue chez elle, quelques semaines plus tôt. « _Je le ferais_ » avait-elle dit. Et elle l'a fait. Je fus soulagée. Pourtant, Naruto n'avait pas encore répondu.

« Bien sûr Hinata ! »

Je souris. Je voulus partir mais une chaussure fut dans mon champ de vision. Etonnée, je relevai la tête et vis un Sasuke aux yeux moqueurs. De peur que Naruto et Hinata nous voient, j'attrapai la main de Sasuke et le forçai à s'assoir à côté de moi.

« Cache-toi ! »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi ? »

Je lui expliquai. Il ne répliqua pas, mais soupira. Je savais qu'il trouvait ça ridicule, mais je n'y pouvais rien. On ne pouvait pas rester là indéfiniment, je le savais. Quelques minutes passèrent et on pouvait entendre Naruto et Hinata rirent.

« Aller, viens. On y va. »

Je le regardai, surprise.

« Comment ça ? »

Il posa son regard sur moi.

« Je n'ai pas envie de rester là. Alors je bouge. Tu peux rester ici si tu aimes la poussière et le sol froid. »

Il se releva naturellement, et partit. Je le regardai bêtement partir. Au bout d'un moment, je décidai de partir aussi. Je le rejoignis dans le couloir, il m'attendait, appuyé contre le mur, les yeux fermés. Je ne pus m'empêcher de le contempler. Il était vraiment beau. Je m'approchai lentement de lui. J'avais envie de poser ma main sur sa joue, de sentir sa peau sous mes doigts. Je me retins pourtant de le faire.

« Sakura ? »

Je sursautai à l'entente de sa voix, il avait ouvert les yeux et me fixai.

« Oui ? »

Il sembla réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire, les yeux sérieux. Puis son visage eut l'air fatigué, il passa sa main sur sa figure, les traits tirés.

« Non, rien. »

Il se retourna, et partit.

[…]

J'attrapai le vieux journal en cuivre beige qui se trouvait caché sous une latte du planché, dans ma chambre. C'était mon père qui me l'avait offert, pour mes treize ans : « _pour que tu écrives tout ce que tu veux que je sache, comme ça, quand je reviendrai, je saurais tout ce que ma petite chérie a voulu me dire pendant mon absence » _avait-il dit. Et pour que seul lui et moi puissent le lire, il avait créé cette petite cachette dans le planché de ma chambre. J'avais écris dedans jusqu'à sa mort. J'y posai chaque soir tout ce que je souhaitais lui dire. Tout ce que mon cœur renfermait, tout ce que mes journées cachaient. Mais, depuis qu'il était… parti, je m'étais toujours refusée de le sortir. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. J'ouvris ce petit carnet avec appréhension. Mon écriture, au début incertaine, devenait de plus en plus sûre au fur et à mesure que les jours s'étaient succédés. Je caressai les lignes, sentant les endroits où j'avais plus ou moins appuyé avec mon stylo, les endroits où mon émotion avait été plus forte. J'avais pensé plus tôt dans la journée que ça pouvait être une bonne chose de continuer à le tenir. J'aurais la possibilité de dire à mon père ce que je souhaitais qu'il sache. Même si, il ne viendrait pas le lire à son retour puisqu'il ne reviendrait plus. J'enfilai mon manteau et sortis. Je n'aimais pas écrire enfermée chez moi, je préférais être à l'air libre, malgré le froid.

Près de chez moi existait un parc. Il n'était pas très grand : trois majestueux cerisiers se tenaient autour d'un petit trou d'eau gelé. Des grosses pierres le protégeaient, l'entourant, de tous parasites qui pourraient venir troubler la douceur de cette glace. Un unique banc, vieux, au bois clair posé en face de l'eau semblait s'ennuyer. Aucune faune ne vivait dans ce petit monde le temps n'y était pas approprié. Je m'assis au pied d'un cerisier –mon cerisier- et commençai mon récit.

Je lui parlai de Sasuke, principalement. J'avais tellement de choses à dire à propos de lui, notamment à propos de l'effet qu'il avait sur moi. J'avais essayé de comprendre d'où venait cette sensation de bien-être qui m'envahissait quand il était là, cette impression d'oublier tous mes soucis mais je ne trouvais pas. Quand il était apparu devant moi, la première fois, j'avais senti qu'il allait changer ma vie. J'avais eu ce frisson qui était remonté le long de ma colonne vertébral. Puis il m'intriguait, il était tellement distant et froid. Je me demandais ce qui pouvait faire devenir une personne comme cela. Malgré sa beauté, il n'était pas vantard. Malgré ses facilités, il n'était pas prétentieux. Mais il avait cette blessure au fond des yeux, cette douleur qui lui donnait une impassibilité, une insensibilité. Je me rappelai le soir où je l'avais croisé devant chez Hinata, le regard qu'il avait eu. Un regard vide, son visage dénudé d'expression. Je me demandai à quoi il pensait. Je devrais peut-être lui demander… Non. Mauvaise idée Sakura. Il t'enverrait bouler de toute façon. Mon portable vibra. Le je sortis et constatai que Sasuke m'avait envoyé un texto.

« **Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais ce parc.** » disait le message.

Comment ça ? Il était là ? Intriguée, je regardai autour de moi. Mais je ne vis personne. Je fronçai les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que c'é… je fus coupée par un autre message.

« **Lève les yeux.** »

A côté du parc demeurait un grand immeuble de cinq étages. Chaque étage correspondant à un seul appartement. C'était un immeuble huppé, que tous les grands fils de riche se déchiraient. Je remontai mes yeux d'étages en étages arrivant au dernier où je pus voir Sasuke, appuyer contre le rebord de la terrasse, me fixant. Puis, quelques minutes plus tard, il disparut. Il devait être rentré. J'ignorai la déception qui m'envahit et reportai mon attention sur ce que j'étais entrain d'écrire. Cependant, je fus incapable de me concentrer. Mon regard restait scotché sur les portes de l'immeuble comme si je savais qu'il allait sortir. Ce qu'il fit. Il portait un simple gilet bleu sur un t-shirt blanc en col V, un jean et des baskets. Il allait attraper froid, le Malade. Je réalisai que j'avais encore mon journal, je le cachai à l'intérieur de mon manteau en vitesse. Pas question qu'il le lise, pas question qu'il sache ce que je pensais. Il arrivait à mon hauteur et s'assit à côté de moi. Il ne parla pas, me rendant mal à l'aise. Je ne savais pas si je devais lancer la discussion ou s'il préférait que je reste silencieuse. Je me triturai l'esprit encore un peu avant de me décider de répondre à son premier message.

« Je le connais depuis toujours, mon père avait pour habitude de m'amener ici »

Il comprit de quoi je parlais, il hocha la tête.

« Ma mère m'y emmenait aussi -il émit une pause- avant »

Il avait appuyé son dos contre l'arbre, un genou replier vers lui. Il avait posé son coude sur son genoux et l'avais aussi replier vers lui. Il fixait l'horizon de son regard envoutant.

« Mais c'était avant » murmura-t-il.

Je ne savais pas s'il voulait que je l'entende ou non, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de relever.

« Comment ça ? »

« ça serait un peu compliqué pour elle de m'emmener où que ça soit à l'heure d'aujourd'hui »

Je ne comprenais pas. Que voulait-il dire ?

« Comment ça ? »

Oulla, je me répète. Il soupira et me regarda. Ce fut là que je la discernai, cette douleur au fond de ses yeux.

« Ne me fait pas croire que tu n'as pas compris. »

Ne me dites pas que…

« Elle est… Je vois. »

Je ne lui présentai pas mes excuses, je savais que c'était lourd à la fin. Je ne répondis rien, je lui laissai le choix de me raconter ou non l'histoire de sa mère.

« Elle a été tué dans un accident de voiture avec mon père. J'étais, miraculeusement, le seul survivant. Maintenant mon oncle Madara Uchiwa dirige l'entreprise familiale que je reprendrai à ma majorité. Et je vis seul avec des subventions que je reçois tous les mois. »

Il venait de répondre à toutes les questions qu'on pouvait lui poser aux premiers abords. Seulement, je ne lui demandais pas tant. Je me sentais redevable, désormais.

« Mon père a été tué, il y a la moitié d'un an, à la guerre. Je vis dans un appartement à quelques pas d'ici avec ma mère qui, pour oublier, se noie dans le travail. Je vis donc seule aussi. Je compte faire le même métier que mon père plus tard, c'est-à-dire médecin. »

« Tu ne devrais pas être en fillière S pour ça ? » il haussa un sourcil.

« Si. Mais, un collègue de mon père a déjà une place à la grande université de médecine de Konoha pour moi, et je prends des cours en plus pour rattraper le retard que j'aie par rapport à vous. »

« Pourquoi ne pas avoir prit S dès le départ ? »

« Mon père est mort à la fin de l'année. Ma mère a décidé sans mon consentement. »

Il resta silencieux.

« Tu écrivais quoi ? »

Je rougis légèrement.

« De quoi ? »

Je préférai faire l'innocente. J'avais honte.

« Quand j'étais sur mon balcon, je t'ai vu écrire. Tu écrivais quoi ? »

Ok, ok. Je n'allais pas lui mentir non plus. Je sortis le carnet, soigneusement caché sous mon manteau contre mon ventre, et lui montrai. Il sourit narquoisement.

« Ne te moque pas… Il a une valeur sentimentale pour moi. C'est mon père qui me l'a offert. »

Son sourire s'effaça immédiatement.

« Désolé. »

J'haussai les épaules. Je l'ouvris et laissai défiler les pages. Il se pencha légèrement, je refermai d'un coup sec mon carnet.

« Je ne peux pas le lire ? »

« Un jour, peut-être. »

Il regarda sa montre, et se leva.

« Tu manges ? »

Je le fixai.

« Peu, mais je mange comme tous les autres. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Mon dieu, tu veux vraiment me le faire dire, hein ? »

Je souris. Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non.

« Sakura, ça te dit de venir manger chez moi ? »

Mon sourire s'agrandit. J'hochai la tête. Je me levai à mon tour et le suivis.

Son appartement était spacieux et sobre. Quand on rentrait, on débarquait immédiatement dans un grand salon avec une énorme baie vitrée. Le parquet était gris et il contrastait avec le canapé et les fauteuils noirs. Il avait une table basse vitré, et une cuisine américaine. Une télévision, accrochée en hauteur sur le mur blanc, passait les informations. Je me sentis petite, et intimidée. Je restai donc sur le seuil.

« Tu peux rentrer, tu sais. »

J'entrai donc et tournai sur moi-même. Je n'en revenais pas, j'étais chez Sasuke. Dans sa maison. Il s'affaira à la cuisine. Je fus étonnée de le voir faire la cuisine mais pas choquée. C'était mon père qui avait l'habitude de cuisiner, ma mère se limitait aux œufs au plat et aux pâtes. Il coupait un concombre comme les grands chefs. Il me regarda.

« Tu n'as aucune remarque à faire ? » s'étonna-t-il.

Je devais ? Je réfléchis vaguement.

« Tu… coupes bien les concombres… ? »

Il pouffa de rire.

« Sur le fait que je cuisine » précisa-t-il.

Oh ça !

« Non. Mon père cuisinait. »

Il eut l'air d'être en pleine réflexion. Ne voulant pas le déranger, je continuai de le contempler.

« Parle-moi de toi. » demanda-t-il abruptement.

Je sursautai.

« Je… Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Je ne suis pas bien intéressante. »

« Je ne suis pas d'accord. Tu peux me dire ce que tu veux. »

Je me mordis la lèvre.

« Tu as toujours vécu à Konoha ? »

J'hochai la tête.

« Oui. Ma mère et mon père ont déménagé ici après leur mariage. »

« Des frères ? Des sœurs ? »

« Fille unique. »

Et il continua ses questions, tout en cuisinant, allant jusqu'à me demander ma pierre précieuse préférée. J'y répondis du mieux que je pouvais. Mais c'était compliqué, dès qu'il avait fini de poser une question, il en fusait deux autres. Je devais y répondre convenablement ça l'énervait quand j'en oubliais une.

J'avais finis par mettre la table. Nous nous installâmes sur la table basse en face de la télévision. Mais nous ne la regardions pas moi, j'étais trop hypnotiser par ses yeux et je devais réfléchir car ses questions ne s'arrêtaient pas, lui devait probablement préparer ses questions.

Le silence se fit. Je sautai sur l'occasion.

« A mon tour de te poser des questions ! »

« Non. »

J'étais décontenancée. Pourquoi ? Lui, il le pouvait et pas moi ? C'est injuste.

« Tu apprendras ce que je veux que tu apprennes quand je voudrais que tu l'apprennes. »

Il sourit. Sadique fut le seul adjectif qui me vint en tête. Je regardai l'heure. Déjà si tard ?

« Je vais te raccompagner. »

« Tu n'es pas obligé. Je peux… »

« Non. Hors de question. » Coupa-t-il.

Je souris et nous mîmes nos manteaux. Sur le chemin jusqu'à mon appartement, il n'eut aucunes paroles. Je crois que Sasuke avait épuisé son stock. Nous fûmes bien trop vite devant mon immeuble. Le chemin avait été trop court. La déception, la tristesse s'empara de moi de ce fait je voulus partir vite mais Sasuke m'attrapa le poigner doucement et déposa ses lèvres sur ma joue en murmurant «Bonne nuit, Sakura ». Ce fut donc toute rouge que je rentrai chez moi. Je pensais à cette journée si peu ordinaire toute la soirée et elle m'accompagna dans mes rêves.


	8. Chapter 7

Voilà le dernier chapitre ! Je suis désolée, j'aurais souhaité le faire plus long mais comme le Bac est proche je dois bosser ^^'. Bon, j'espère quand même qu'il vous plaira, j'en suis plutôt beaucoup beaucoup fière ;p ! Sinon, les reviews sont acceptées les bras ouvert hein ! Faut pas hésiter ;D. Enjoy !

* * *

J'ouvris doucement les yeux et les frottai avant d'étirer mes bras au dessus de ma tête. Les souvenirs de la nuit dernière me firent sourire. Je n'y croyais pas. J'avais probablement dû rêver. Cependant, si nous partions du principe que c'était réel; la petite pensée des prétendantes de Sasuke verte de jalousie me mis de bonne humeur. Je sautai de mon lit avec, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, l'envie de me faire jolie.

Tout d'abord, je fus bloquée à mon armoire. Il fallait que je trouve quelque chose de sympa mais pas de trop voyant-mon désire d'être invisible persistait. J'attrapai un débardeur blanc aux motifs ethniques noirs, un jean serré noir, des sous-vêtements et allai dans la salle de bain. Une fois habillée, la question du maquillage. Après réflexion j'en vins à la conclusion que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée. Mais, j'allai détacher mes cheveux. Ça, ça serait une nouveauté. Je les brossai énergiquement, voulant faire disparaître tous les nœuds existants. Il fallait dire que ça faisait un certain temps que je ne les avais pas lâchés, ni brosser d'ailleurs. Je ne pris pas la peine de me regarder dans la glace et partit rapidement dans le salon, sautillant sur un pied, en mettant mes chaussettes. Chose dangereuse je manquai de perdre la vie une bonne dizaine de fois entre ma chambre et le salon.

J'ouvris mon cahier de mathématiques dans le but de réviser tout en déjeunant. Aujourd'hui, j'avais un devoir de deux heures sur les dérivations; à la bonne heure ! Bon, je n'avais pas bien peur. J'avais toujours eu des facilités en mathématiques. Mon père m'avait très tôt appris les bases comme les multiplications par exemple. De ce fait, j'avais toujours eu de l'avance par rapport aux autres. Après avoir vaguement relu mes exercices, je rangeai mes affaires, qui trainaient, dans mon sac et sortis en attrapant ma veste à la volé.

Dehors, le soleil brillait de mille feux. Etrange, nous étions pourtant en plein mois de décembre. Je souris et fermai les yeux, laissant les rayons de l'Etoile caresser mon visage. Je sentis une légère pression contre ma joue; sursautant, je fis un bond en arrière et ouvris violement les yeux. Je restai un instant stupéfaite en voyant Sasuke, la main encore levée, les sourcils froncés. Je rougis. Il bredouilla une excuse comme « tu avais une poussière collée sur la joue » et enfouit ses mains dans les poches de son jean. Je ne cherchai pas plus loin, je ne voulais pas me poser de questions. Alors je lui demandai ce qu'il faisait là. Pourquoi était-il devant mon immeuble ? Il ne répondit pas; se contentant de sourire mystérieusement et de commencer à marcher vers le lycée.

Je restai à le regarder s'éloigner, vexée. Il ne m'avait pas répondue. Pourquoi ne m'avait il pas répondue ? Je serrai la bandoulière de mon sac et le rejoignis, fulminant intérieurement. Je décidai de ne plus lui parler. C'était fini, je lui adresserai plus jamais la parole. Bon, d'accord, je sais qu'il ne faut jamais dire jamais. Mais il y a toujours une exception qui confirme la règle, non ? Alors je serai celle-là ! Fière, je marchai d'un pas plus déterminé, ce qui n'échappa pas à mon cher et tendre Sasuke qui n'avait cesse de me fixer depuis que je l'avais rattrapé. Ce qui était exceptionnellement gênant. J'essayais de me concentrer sur autre chose à tout prix. Seulement rien ne me venait à l'esprit, je n'arrivais qu'à penser aux yeux de Sasuke posés sur moi.

« Tu n'es pas bien bavarde, ce matin » m'apostropha-t-il.

Je faillis répondre mais je me mordis la langue, me rappelant de la promesse que je mettais faite : ne plus lui parler. Il pouffa de rire.

« Ne me dis pas que tu es vexée par rapport au fait que je ne t'aie pas répondu ? Tu sais que ça serait très immature, non ? »

Bon. Je ne devais peut-être plus lui parler, mais le langage des signes, du corps, écrire… ça n'en faisait pas parti ! Alors, pour seule réponse, je le fusillai du regard.

« On ne t'a jamais dit que tes yeux étincellent quand tu me regardes ? Contrairement à quand tu es seule. Comme lors du jour où nous nous sommes revus. Tu te rappelles, sur ce banc, il neigeait même. »

Je le regardai, les yeux écarquillés, étonnée.

« Disons que je ne me suis toujours pas remise de la perte de… »

Je fermai les yeux et secouai légèrement la tête comme si je frissonnai ce souvenir était dur.

« Trois choses. Un : on ne se remet jamais de la perte d'un être cher. On apprend juste à vivre avec. Alors n'essaye pas de te remettre, ni d'oublier. Il faut que tu gardes cette douleur et que tu t'en serves pour devenir plus forte. Deux : Tu viens de m'adresser la parole, tu as perdu –il sourit, victorieux-. Trois : nous sommes arrivés au lycée, je vais donc te planter là. Je ne te souhaite pas une bonne journée. »

Sur ce, il partit. A grandes enjambées. Il était rapide le salaud. Je bouillonnai sur place. Bon dieu ! Il me tuait. En classe, j'eus la vision la plus dégoûtante et la plus mignonne du monde : Naruto et Hinata qui s'embrassaient. Dégoûtant à cause de leurs langues qui se rejoignaient. Mignonne car Hinata et Naruto étaient finalement en couple. J'étais heureuse pour eux. Vraiment. Mais s'ils pouvaient arrêter de se bouffer le menton mutuellement, je leur serais vraiment reconnaissante.

Je fis tomber mon sac sur la table dans un bruit sourd. Ce qui avait pour but de les faire réagir. Sauf que… Sauf qu'ils s'en fichaient et n'arrêtèrent pas. Je grognai et sortis ma trousse. Je pris un stylo que je balançai dans la figure de Naruto. Il se prit le bout du bouchon sur la joue, ce qui laissa une magnifique trace rouge. Il recula brutalement et se massa la joue. Puis ils me virent. Bon qu'Hinata deviennent aussi rouge qu'une tomate était une chose, mais que Naruto rougisse lui aussi, c'était surprenant !

« Sa-Sakuraaaaaa ! Pourquoi tu m'agresses de si bon maaaatin ! » Se plaignit le blond.

Je soupirai.

« Parce que j'en avais marre que tu bouffes le visage de ma meilleure amie. »

« Mais je… »

« Tais-toi, imbécile, le cours commence » le coupai-je.

Je lui souris et les laissai à côté. J'allais donc à la place de Naruto, devant.

[…]

J'avais réussi mon examen de maths, et j'avais eu la possibilité de sortir en avance. Mais qui avais-je croisé devant les grilles ? Sasuke. Et qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Il m'attendait. Décidemment, je ne comprendrai pas cet homme. Mais on devait bien lui attribuer le fait que grâce à lui, j'avais repris goût à la vie dans le sens où je recommençais à sourire, à bien dormir. Je lui étais reconnaissante. Mais d'un autre côté, je lui en voulais. Oui, je lui en voulais parce qu'avec sa gentillesse, sa beauté, sa présence, le fait qu'il comprenne ce que je vis, j'étais entrain de tomber amoureuse de lui. Effectivement, je venais de trouver pourquoi je me sentais si bien en sa présence, pourquoi je voulais le voir, pourquoi je pensais tout le temps à lui, pourquoi je souriais maintenant. J'avais cette chaleur dans le cœur, cette petite flamme qui brûlait. Pour lui. Mais je n'allais pas lui dire. Non, je pense que beaucoup de filles lui courent après et je ne souhaitais pas être réduite au même niveau qu'elles. J'avais déjà la chance de passer plus de temps avec lui qu'il devait en passer avec la moitié d'entre elles. Une pensée me traversa l'esprit : et s'il était en couple ? Mon cœur se serra à l'idée qu'une autre fille puisse l'approcher plus que moi, le toucher comme je ne le ferais jamais, poser ses lèvres contre sa peau, sentir son odeur enivrante, puisse se perdre indéfiniment dans ses yeux. Une main, _sa_ main, passa devant mon visage.

« Sakura ? Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui, oui. Désolée, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées… »

« Tu pensais à ton père ? » demanda-t-il

Sasuke me raccompagnait et il était d'humeur bavarde. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il croyait que je pensais à mon père. Les sourcils froncés, je lui demandai :

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu avais ce regard. »

« Quel regard ? »

J'avais un regard particulier ? Il prit un temps pour rassembler ses idées.

« Le même regard que tu as quand tu penses à ton père. Un regard désespéré, qui demande de l'aide silencieusement. Un regard terne. Je n'aime pas ce regard. »

Je ne répondis rien, le fixant.

« Sauf que cette fois, tu me lançais des regards en coin… C'était troublant. »

Je rougis légèrement et décidai de changer de sujet.

« Sasuke… ça te dit de venir un peu chez moi ? Comme hier je suis allée chez toi et que… enfin, voilà, tu peux refuser hein ! Ce n'est pas une obligation mais… »

Il souriait.

« Ça te ferait plaisir ? »

« Oui ! »

« Alors ça a intérêt à être ranger. »

Je le frappai légèrement sur le bras en riant. Quel idiot !

[…]

Nous étions affalés sur le parquet de ma chambre, écoutant de la musique sur mon poste. J'étais allongée sur le ventre, travaillant pendant que lui, fixait le plafond.

« A force de regarder le plafond, je suis pratiquement sûre qu'un trou va finir par se creuser » lançai-je, ironique. »

« Je plains ton voisin du dessus, dans ce cas. »

Il soupira, se tourna vers moi.

« Je m'ennuie. »

« Tant pis pour toi. »

« Arrête de travailler, Sakura. Et occupe-toi un peu de ton invité. »

« Hum… Non. Mon invité attendra que j'aie fini mon plan pour ma dissertation. »

Puis le silence. Plus rien. Ça c'était vraiment bizarre. Je relevai les yeux et constatai que Sasuke n'était plus là.

« Mais que… »

J'hurlai quand je sentis un poids me tomber dessus. Une main se mit sur ma bouche.

« On se calme, ce n'est que moi »

Non mais il se fichait de moi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire là ? C'était quoi son problème à lui ? J'allais le frapper. Ouais, ça me semblait être une bonne idée. Seulement pour cela, il aurait fallut que je puisse me retourner et étant donné qu'il était allongé sur mon dos de tout son poids, je ne pouvais pas vraiment bouger. Quand il vit que je ne criais plus, il enleva sa main.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu… ? Dégage de là Sasuke ! Tu m'écrases ! »

« Je n'avais pas remarqué. Le problème est que tu es confortable. Du moins, plus que le sol. »

Je gigotai, essayant de le faire tomber. Il posa son menton sur mon crâne et m'intima de ne plus bouger. Je le fis, envoûtée par sa voix. Je rougis aussi. Je m'avouai vaincu et enfoui mon visage dans mes bras.

« Sasuke ? »

« Hm ? »

« Je peux te poser une question personnelle ?

« Poses toujours, je verrai si je souhaiterai répondre ou pas. »

Gênée, je murmurai

« Est-ce que tu as une petite amie ? »

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

« Non. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

« Mais il y a cette fille qui me plait. »

Mon sourire s'effaça, mon cœur se ferma, mes yeux se figèrent.

« Ah… »

Ce fut tout ce que je répondis. Je partis dans un mutisme, voulant disparaître. Je me sentis ridicule d'avoir espérer l'intéresser. Il avait déjà quelqu'un d'autre en tête, je n'étais qu'une amie rien de plus.

Je bougeai d'un coup, le faisant tomber, et allai m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Je l'entendis dire mon nom, mais je ne me retournai pas. Je me mis de l'eau sur le visage pour cacher mes larmes qui coulaient. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire mal ! Et je m'assis le dos contre la porte, les jambes repliées contre ma poitrine. Sasuke ne vint pas toquer à la porte comme je l'aurais souhaité. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs aucun bruit dans l'appartement; la radio avait été coupée. Je me torturai l'esprit. J'avais envie qu'il vienne me chercher bon sang ! Pourquoi il ne le faisait pas ? Je ne comptais pas assez c'est ça ? Alors pourquoi il était chez moi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me parlait s'il ne tenait pas à moi ! Je rageai intérieurement. J'allais lui dire ce que je pensais à ce goujat ! Je sortis en trombe de la salle de bain et déboulai dans la chambre. Il n'avait pas bougé. Il était toujours sur le parquet, en tailleur, il fixait la porte- d'où je venais d'arriver.

« Tu peux me dire ce que tu fais là ? » l'agressai-je.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

« T'as pas l'impression que j'avais besoin que tu viennes me chercher ? Non ? Ça ne t'a pas traversé deux secondes l'esprit ? Est-ce que tu tiens à moi Sasuke ? Tu te soucis de moi ? Oui ? Non ? Merde ? Tu peux répondre tu sais, c'est autorisé ! »

J'émis une pause pour voir s'il allait dire quelque chose, ou même réagir. Mais il ne bougeait pas, ni même ne cillait. Il me fixait.

« Bordel ! Réagis ! Fais quelque chose ! Dis quelque chose ! »

Alors, il se leva lentement. Ce fut sa seule réaction.

« Tu dois vraiment te foutre de moi ! Tu vas partir c'est ça ? Tu vas faire le lâche ! C'est bon, pour une fois, on s'énerve contre toi et toi, tu fuis! Tu sais, tu pourrais aussi affronter deux minutes les choses en face, hein. Ça ne coûte rien de rester et de parler. M'enfin, faut croire que le grand Sasuke Uchiwa est au dessus de ça. Hein ! C'est… »

Je fus interrompue. Pas par quelque chose d'anodin, pas par un geste déplacé de Sasuke. Non. Je fus arrêtée par ses lèvres. Oui, ses lèvres. Qui étaient, actuellement, posées contre les miennes. Ses mains entouraient mon visage. Mon cerveau cessa de fonctionner. Je ne pus le repousser, tout comme je ne pus répondre à son baiser. Je restai là, les bras ballant, les yeux écarquillés, les larmes de colère coulant calmement. Il se recula doucement au bout de quelques minutes.

« Désolé, mais tu es vraiment irrésistible quand tu es en colère. »

Il me fit un sourire en coin. Je ne sus que faire, je le fixai juste bêtement, essayant de comprendre.

« Pour-pourquoi tu as fais ça ? Je… je ne comprends pas… »

Il me regarda sérieusement.

« Vraiment, Sakura ? Tu ne vois pas pourquoi je t'aurais embrassé ? »

« Bah si, tu viens de le dire… C'est juste parce que j'étais en colère… »

Il croisa les bras.

« Donc tu crois que j'embrasse n'importe quelle fille comme ça, juste parce qu'elles sont en colère. »

« Euh… Je… »

« Merci, ça fait toujours plaisir.

Je baissai les yeux. Il s'assit sur mon lit en soupirant.

« Tu vas vraiment me le faire dire, hein ? »

Je souris.

« Sakura, je ne t'ai pas embrassé juste parce que tu étais en colère mais parce que tu étais encore plus irrésistible. Tu crois au coup de foudre, Sakura ? Moi, je n'y ai jamais cru. Jusqu'à que je te voie pour la première fois. Dès que j'ai posé mes yeux sur toi, j'ai tout de suite senti quelque chose dans mon cœur. C'était nouveau, c'était bizarre. Alors j'ai fui, parce que je ne voulais pas que ça arrive et parce que j'avais peur. Peur de ce que tu allais me faire Sakura. Tu es une des seules et uniques personnes au monde qui m'a fait avoir une réaction, qui m'a fais ressentir quelque chose. Et, Je ne t'ai pas suivi parce que je ne suis pas le genre de personne qui court après les autres. Ce n'est pas mon genre. Je suis désolé si je t'ai blessé. »

Il m'avait fixé tout le long de son récit, me faisant rougir de plus en plus en fur et à mesure. Alors c'était moi ? C'était moi la fille qui lui plaisait ? Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien, mais ne répondit pas. Aucun mot ne me venait à l'esprit. Rien. C'était vide. Alors je décidai d'agir. Je bougis vite, éliminant la distante entre nous rapidement et écrasai mes lèvres sur le sienne. C'était la seule réponse que je voulais lui donner. J'aspirai doucement sa lèvre supérieur et laissai nos langues se chercher, se trouver, se caresser. Ça me semblait tellement irréel… Comme si je le rêvais. Pourtant je savais que nous embrassions vraiment, je le savais.

Quand nous fûmes tous les deux à bout de souffle, je me reculai doucement, haletante. Mes bras étaient entourés entour de son cou, j'étais assise sur ses genoux, mes genoux de part et d'autre de ses cuisses. Sasuke avait une main posé sur le bas de mon dos et une autre enfouie dans mes cheveux. Nous nous regardions avec l'envie, le désir de continuer. Cependant, je pensais que je devrais peut-être répondre à sa déclaration. Trois mots, sept lettres. Tel serait ma réponse.

Sasuke ?

« Je t'aime. »


End file.
